


When Magnus Saw Him

by glitterjemstone



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, No Plot, Sleepy Kisses, and he's over dramatic like honey chill its just a guy, he's Emo about alec ok but its cute i think, i guess thats a tag, just fluff, magnus has a lot of feelings about this boy, malec feelings, those are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has feelings about Alec, he's enamoured with the boy and he still doesn't entirely know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Magnus Saw Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know there's really no plot in this, and it's really just Magnus having a lot of feelings, but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And in case you want to read it in Russian, you can look here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4594521

When Magnus saw him, it was if the world had come to life.

Now, Magnus Bane was not an overdramatic man. Sure, Catarina knew he liked a good monologue, and Ragnor never passed up the chance to criticize his outfits, always bursting with taste and color (Magnus knew he was just jealous, and honestly, who wouldn’t be?). But to be overdramatic over a guy? Well, that was just out of character (No, he did not want to be reminded of that night in Peru. That was a long time ago, shut up.). He flirted with handsome men, looked at beautiful women, sometimes took up relationships with them, but he was not the type of warlock to pine.  


But when Magnus saw Alexander Lightwood for the first time, something happened inside his chest. It was as if everything had become more intense. The dancing bodies around him moved faster, the lights shone brighter, his heartbeat sped up; Magnus feared it would thump right out of his chest. 

Magnus felt his entire world shift on its axis. His mind was now entirely focused on him. He knew it was silly, but Magnus swore in his heart he felt stars align, felt the magic coursing through him more fiercely then he had ever before. He felt his fingertips crackle with energy he didn’t even know he was giving off. It was as if everything before this moment was only preparing him for this moment, preparing him for the moment Alexander Lightwood walked into his life and took it over. 

This was the definition of pining. And mere seconds after seeing the man! Dear God, have mercy on his soul. 

Alec was clearly his type. Maybe not as glamorous, as put together and aware of their beauty, but the dark hair and blue eyes were enough to catch his eye. It was more than that, though. Maybe Magnus was tired of lovers who knew their beauty, knew the hold they had over Magnus. Alec stood differently from the rest of them. He seemed to want to blend into the shadows. All Shadowhunters stood differently. They all stood with an air of pride, with a look of knowing they were better than the rest since they were born. But not Alexander. He hunched his shoulders as his sister and parabatai took control of a situation. 

He couldn’t honestly say what drew him to the boy. As time went on, there was still no clear answer. Was it the morning coffee Alec sometimes made for him? When he felt a dip in the bed, some mornings when he couldn’t get up, he sometimes reached out, almost instinctively, as if he had been doing this his whole life, as if it wasn’t an absolute treat when Alec made coffee and brought it to him. Was it how Alec expected nothing of him, even with the knowledge that he was a High Warlock? So many past lovers, even the ones that were more than just flings or summer loves or brief affairs held in the fog of old cities, ones that were deep and meaningful, like Etta, had always seemed to hold a value to his magic. Always seemed to think it was something that should just be given to them, allowed to them. Alec never did that, never saw him as more than just Magnus, never saw him as warlock, or a dangerous Downworlder. Was it the way Alec looked on lazy afternoons? He always wore his old sweaters, even after Magnus tried to get him to throw at least one away. The two of them would be in Magnus’s bed, side by side, legs intertwined, hands holding each other, and Magnus would see the different shades of blue in his eyes, from the lightest dusty blues to the cerulean in the center. He would run his fingers over the markings on Alec’s neck, deep red and purple, knowing it was his lips that had done that to him, let his mouth ghost over Alec’s arms, gently, not at all sexual, just letting himself enjoy having Alec next to him, silently thanking the universe for giving him this star.


End file.
